Together We'll Survive
by Treetop
Summary: Harry is taken from the Dursleys at a young age and everyone thinks him dead. Years later, Harry resurfaces with his group and they set about bringing order to the wizarding world. HPSSLMRL ! ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN UPDATED !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The New Life

Harry had always known that he was different than his relatives, but had never been able to tell how. At ten years of age, he was an extremely bright child, earning straight A's and being praised by his teachers. But as his eleventh birthday approached, it felt as though something was coming. Poor Dursley, who had belittled Harry, starved him, among other things, were in for the worst meeting that they have ever encountered.

"Boy, get down here and cook and nice dinner. We have some very important guests coming, so you better not spoil or ruin any of it or you'll be so sorry," Vernon growled at the ten year old. "Get to it, you only have four hours."

Harry knew better than to be told twice as rushed into the kitchen to see what he could make. Three and a half hours later, he had the meal already to go with the roast staying warm in the oven. Vernon came in and dragged him to the upstairs bedroom and locked him in, "You will not make a noise. You don't even exist to anyone. Because if you do I make sure I forget that you're up here."

Harry played with Dudley's old toys quietly, knowing that his uncle would make good on his promise. He often wondered if there was something else out there for him, something better. His imagination had some pretty good stories about wizards and witches, flying brooms, and other magical things. Even a few times, something magical had happened around him. Although all that got him was a trip to the cupboard.

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the stairs coming up. Harry shrank back into the corner just in case the visitor opened the door by mistake. Sure enough the door opened, revealing a young woman, probably no older than thirty, with long platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She scanned the room for a second before spotting him in the corner. "Harry Potter?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she stepped into the room and flooded it with light. "Yes, you definitely are Harry Potter. I'm here to collect you and your belonging so you may begin your magical training. Come on, let's hurry while Jordan keeps your greedy relatives company." She reached out a hand, touching his cheek in a soothing manner. "Come on, Harry, I promise you'll live a better life with us and the rest of the clan."

Harry looked into the stranger's eyes. It was automatic, he saw in her eyes that he could trust her and that she wouldn't hurt him. Taking her hand, she lifted him from the ground and dusted him off. Leading her young charge downstairs, she walked into the living room and spoke in a voice that would have chilled the dead, "You, Vernon Dursley, and you, Petunia Dursley, are now no longer in charge of this boy. He is going to live with his proper relatives. Tell Dumbledore not to look for him, for he will not be found."

Harry saw the biggest man, next to his uncle, stand up and walk towards them. He was at least 6' tall, with black hair just passed his shoulders, and sparkling gray eyes. "Let's leave, Kayla. The human muggles are getting on my nerves." As Jordan was speaking, he reached down and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry leaned into the treatment, because he didn't know how long it would last.

Harry followed them outside and listened as they spoke in another language. Kayla turned to him and knelt down, "I need you to hold on tight to Jordan. He is going to transport you to your new home." Jordan picked him up and he clung to the taller man with a death grip, causing the big man to laugh. Harry felt the air dissipate around him and he instantly reappeared in a completely different place. Hell, he didn't enough know if he was still in England.

"Where are we and how did you do that?" Harry asked.

Kayla laughed, "Notice the change in scenery than the fact that we just transported magically to that location. We, my dear boy, are in remote part of England's countryside." Kayla and Jordan, who had set him down, led him into the huge castle. At first Harry thought that it was a ruin, but when he passed through what felt like an invisible shield, he saw the magnificent castle that it actually was. "Those, Harry, were wards that you just passed through. They only let are kind see this castle. Muggles and Wizards are not allowed to enter without explicit permission from one of the ruling five. Although right now we only have the ruling four, that rule stands just the same."

They walked what to Harry must have been miles, when it was only like ten minutes. Jordan then turned to him, "Respect the Rulers and they will learn to respect you. You are the first new one in almost 300 years. They will be delighted that you are here, but they have the right to punish you if you disrespect them. They will be the ones teaching are ways and the laws of the wizard." He pushed Harry towards the door. He looked back at the two who had come to his house and rescued him. "Go on. We can't go any further as we were not invited to this meeting. We were only sent to pick you up. We'll see you soon." They left him standing at the giant wooden doors.

He reached up to knock on the door, but it opened before his hand had even reached the door. As he walked in, he saw four people sitting in four high chairs with one empty between pairs. They were the four most beautiful people he had ever seen. The one to the far left was an elegant looking woman with long white hair, in pure white robes. She smiled at him as he took in the sharp but soft lines of her face, the violet of her eyes and paleness of her skin. The man next to her was in all blue, from his eyes to his robes. His skin was nicely tanned, which went with the deep midnight blue robes that were offset by the royal blue undershirt. His hair was so black; it to had a blue tint to it.

Past the high chair in the middle, the woman to the right of it was as elegant as the other, but with a harder edge to her. Adorning her blood red robes, were varies weapons, all shiny and silver. Her red hair almost matched her robes, but her eyes were of the lighter shade of red. Finally the man to the far right looked tall in stature and wore a green robe, which brought out the green in his teal eyes. His staff was lying next to him.

"Welcome, little one," the white witch spoke at last, "we are glad to have you with us. Now you are a wizard and yes, magic does exist, but we are here to help into your blood inheritance. Your parents knew that you would be a cross between a guardian and warrior angels. As I, Lillian, is a guardian and Christens, to my left, is also. Jemma and Rymrs are both warrior angels. You are here to train and to learn control over your gifts, but first you are going to have to drink a few potions to correct the damage that your mother's sister has done to you."

Jemma spoke next, "We will see you in five years, Harry Potter. In that time you will learn the basic knowledge that you need to know to further your training. Good Luck, little master, for someday you will rule with us."

Two others came forward and kneeled before leading Harry out of the chamber and to a bedroom where there were several vials waiting for him. The note said to drink them all and that some would taste vile. Harry grimaced. Bottoms up.

_Harry blinked as he looked around the field he had landed in. He noticed a cabin down a small hill with smoke coming from its chimney. Walking up to the door, he knocked._

"_Coming," a female voice said from inside. She opened the door and gasped. "Harry. My little boy." She grasped him and pulled him into a hug. "James, Harry is here."_

_A tall, messy black haired, hazel eyed man came into the living room and paused seeing Harry standing there. "You took the potion Lillian made?"_

_Harry nodded, tears in his eyes, "You are dead, aren't you?"_

_Lily also had tears, "Yes, but you need to learn from us about your heritage and then you'll learn about the magical and muggle community."_

"_Muggle? What is a muggle?" Harry asked, having heard the term._

_James smiled, guiding Harry to the kitchen to get breakfast, "Muggle is the wizarding world term for non-magical people. Do you want some breakfast? We can start your learning afterwards."_

_Harry nodded and they sat down to eat. They discussed what they would teach Harry and learned about Harry's life, which made James want to go haunt his in-laws. That afternoon they started his training and continued through till they completed all his training._

_Lily looked into Harry's eyes, "We love you son and once you master Necromancy you'll be able to talk to us whenever you want." Tears were streaming done her face. James wrapped an arm around her. "We are so proud of you and we'll see you soon."_

_Harry waved and felt the world fade around him_

Harry woke up the last, groggy as hell, and sore to boot. There was another vial next to his bed with a note that told him to drink it when he woke up and that there was a bathroom to his right. Sighing, he drank the potion, which tasted much better than the ones the night before, and headed to use the shower. He believed that his eleventh birthday was only a few days away and was happy. He made it another year; much to his relative's dismay and now he didn't even have to live with them anymore.

Entering the bathroom he walked past the mirror to the bath, he would finally be able to take a bath, and he stopped and returned to the mirror. His reflection which had showed a scrawny boy, short in height for his age, with messy black hair and glasses covering his green eyes, was a boy a bit above average height, with shoulder length black hair, and no glasses. Shocked by his appearance, he just touched his face to feel the new contours. Bath forgotten, Harry wondered out into the hall, trying to find someone to explain to him what had happened the night before.

When he saw no one, he followed his nose, which had picked up on some really good smells. Entering the hall, all talking and movement stopped. As one everyone stood and bowed to him, as Lillian waved him down to the head table. Harry watched in awe as they had bowed and stayed in that position as he walked to the Head table. Sitting in between Christens and Jemma, he watched as the congregation finally retook their seats and continued eating, talking and movement back to normal level.

"Hello, Harry," Jemma said. "Happy Birthday. Well, more like Happy Belated Birthdays."

Harry looked at Jemma, "Birthdays?"

Lillian answered, "Yes, you've been asleep for three years. You had to have wondered why you looked so different, so much more grown up." Harry nodded. "Well, our potions were to fix any muggle and wizarding faults that were placed or made you who you were. Someone, probably Dumbledore, placed a heavy blocking spell on magic so you're body has had to recover from the magical whiplash or overload."

"It makes some sense though I was with my parents learning what I could about my heritage. So how old am I?" Harry said softly.

Christens smiled, "You are thirteen as of yesterday. You're going to start training with Kayla and Jordan as soon as you are finished with your breakfast. They will work with you on your muggle knowledge and wizarding knowledge that you should know. Don't be afraid if you pick things up rather quickly. Your mind may absorb the knowledge like you have a photographic memory."

Harry smiled, "So I may remember things without having to study them?"

Rymrs snorted, "He'll learn very quickly. You, my lad, are destined to be great, to be a ruler of all magical kinds. Always keep your nature of innocence and love for the knowledge and those around you. With those qualities, you will reign for a long and peaceful time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The War of the Centuries

Harry, now 25, was ready to take his place a head ruler. The other ruling four had trained him in everything that they knew of themselves and Kayla and Jordan had taught him all about the muggle and wizarding world. For him, he had his family that he had wished for and nothing would ever take that away.

He was the main ruler which made it mandatory to attend a meeting of the councils, or the meeting of everyone, creature and human, muggle and wizard. The ruling five were always at the meetings and had not been able to tend because of no fifth. They ready themselves with weapons and set out for the meeting place.

Upon arriving, the wizards guarding the entrance pulled out their wands and ordered them to disarm. True, the ruling five hadn't been there in about two hundred years, but the wizards should have known who they were and that they were not to be disarmed.

"Christoph, it's okay," Albus Dumbledore said, coming from the interior. "They are the only ones allowed weapons. They are the five rulers of the warrior and guardian angels."

The Auror lowered his wand, "I'm sorry, Great Ones. No one told me that you would be returning to the meetings this year."

"It is okay, Christoph, you did not know therefore you have done nothing wrong," Harry said, in a soothing voice. "Now lead the way, Dumbledore." Albus turned and led them to the room, where everyone else sat and were arguing at the time.

Albus cleared his throat softly, gaining everyone attention. The all fell silent when they caught the five behind him. Everyone, except the muggles, stood and bowed to them. They walked to their empty seats between the wizards and the creatures. Looking over the leading councils of the creatures, there were very few changes.

Albus stood, "We are here to discuss what to do about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He is killing more in the muggle world. We need to make our alliances now." Excited mummers went through the separate beings.

Harry stood, "Now, Dumbledore, you expect us, the creatures that your world seems to fear, to join you when we have to follow rules that those in power have set to hinder us. If Voldemort is giving us the freedom that we want, why shouldn't we?" The vampires and werewolves voiced their similar concerns. Fudge and the other ministry whispered furiously with Albus and he just shook his head as he went against their ideas.

Jordan, the vampire leader, Hansen, the werewolf leader, and Ginsa, the Veela leader up at the high court area, joined Harry. "I don't wish for any to join Voldemort, I'm trying to get them to react. There is a prophecy which I wish to pick up while we are here and I wish for you to gather yours and any others that have not been invited to this meeting." They nodded and returned to their seats.

"Now, Master Ruler, what is your birth name?" Albus asked, once he had gotten silence from everyone else.

Harry just looked at the old man, "You should know, Albus Dumbledore. You placed me in an environment that was detrimental to my health." He smiled, before continuing, "Do the Dursleys sound familiar?" Albus' eyes widened, but for once in his life he was struck speechless. "Wizards and Muggles make up your minds and send us a reply through the wizards. We will then let you know our decision to help you or not."

The ruling five stood and left with the rest of the non-humans following. This would be a very bad day for Dumbledore if he didn't keep his secrets away from everyone else. He left as soon as the ruling five had much to the bafflement of everyone else.

Order Headquarters

Albus flooed through to the main headquarter after sending out the notification of the emergency meeting and immediately began to pace. Once everyone was settled, Albus stood and started pacing.

"Albus, what is it? Did the council not decide on the creature control?" Minerva asked.

Albus shook his head, "The ruling five guardians were back with a new leader." Most of the young faces were confused while almost all the adults were shocked. "The main shock was that their leader, the head guardian, is Harry Potter." Six people dead fainted, fifteen swooned, and everyone else's jaws hit the floor.

Severus stood gripping his left arm, "Should I tell him?" Albus nodded and he left through the front door and a pop sounded as he disapparated.

"What are we to do, Dumbledore?" Remus said, still smarting from Minerva's comment on creature control. Albus looked completely at a loss as what to say, much like he had been at the council meeting.

Severus arrived before anyone else, kneeled and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes, "My lord."

"Ah, Severus, I do believe that is the fastest you've ever gotten here," Voldemort said, smiling.

Severus bowed again, "I was near the edge of the wards when you called. I needed to go to Diagon Alley for some supplies."

"Why did you not send young Malfoy?" Voldemort asked, actually curious as to why Severus wouldn't send his apprentice on meaningless jobs.

"Because, milord, Draco still looks too young and has not perfected Lucius' way of dealing with people," Severus answered. "Besides, some of the ingredients from Knockturn Alley, my suppliers will only give them to me and no one else."

Voldemort nodded and waved him back as others came in and bowed at their lord's feet. "What can anyone tell about the council meeting?"

Severus stepped forward, "I had ran into Dumbledore on my way out and he told me some shocking news. It seems as though the Potter offspring didn't die, but is now the Ruler of the Ruling Five." He braced himself for the onslaught of torture, but when it didn't come, he looked up to see Voldemort shocked face.

"He's alive?" the question was practically a hiss, but Severus understood and nodded. "Everyone leave, you all have jobs to do. I expect full reports at the next meeting and I know some of you are getting a reprieve from punishment, but don't think I do not know this already. LEAVE!" Everyone scattered.

Voldemort pulled out his pensive. The swirling silvery liquid shimmered and a few memories surfaced before lowering down into the bowl. Putting his wand to his head, a thread of a memory came out and he placed it into the bowl.

/\\

Tom stood in his manor room watching the sunrise when a ministry owl came and delivered an official looking document.

_**Dear Mr. Tom Riddle,**_

_**It has come to our attention that a new prophecy has been taken down and you were a specific mention due to your lineage. We would like you to come in and listen to it. This is at your own disposal and we cannot or will not force you to listen to this.**_

_**Fladir McLowden**_

_**Department of Mysteries**_

Hall of Prophecy

/\\

There was a prophecy that even Dumbledore didn't know about and it stated that the Ruling Leader would combine the clans to bring down so-called light and evil incarnate. Voldemort hung his head, "This is the worst thing that could happen. We must plan to regroup and rebuild, I will not be taken down without a fight."

Severus was returning to the Hogwarts castle when he felt the air displace around him. Pulling out his wand he turned it to see his clan leader, Jordan. "Master, what are you doing here?" The one thing that was true about Severus but never proven was that he was an actual vampire.

"Severus, my childe, I wish for you to return home," Jordan started. "The Ruling Five are back as a whole and we are joining them. You no longer have to spy as the Ruling Leader will be able to remove the mark. Please, come home."

Severus looked at his maker and for once felt a peace knowing that he could live his life the way he wanted to. The only thing that Severus had ever wanted to do was find his mate, but the Dark Mark had kept him from ever feeling the connection. "I'll come home, but I need to let some of my companions know," Severus said, looking towards the castle.

Jordan smiled, "Remus, Sirius, along with Lucius and his son Draco, will be joining their clans as we are all staying in the main castle. Don't worry, Severus. We will prevail."

"Let's go," Severus said, looking back at the only home and sanctuary he had known growing up. He fled following his master and mentor through the trees and left the life that had caused him much pain and no happiness. He left for the life he wanted and he would fight to keep it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry stood with Lillian in the main foyer to welcome the families of their faithful. They had already welcomed a few thousand for the vampires, a few hundred werewolves and veelas. "We have a lot of contacts to make to be sure that all our brethren are all aware of our position with the Ministry, the Order, and the Dark Lord," he said, turning to greet a small community of werewolves that had entered and they were led by one of the warrior angels waiting for them.

"All you have to worry about, Harry, is finding your mates," Lillian said, patting him one the shoulder.

Harry groaned, "I can't believe that I have very slight seer abilities and all it will tell me is that I have three mates. Gods, why me?" Lillian chuckled rubbing between his shoulder blades.

"All that means, my lord, is that we will have a lot of grandbabies to raise in this world," Lillian said. "Since only the Ruling leader can have children, we, the other four, live vicariously through you. So details will be wanted by Jemma and myself."

Harry laughed out loud, holding onto his sides, "What would I do without you and Jemma?" He hugged her and sent her to dinner to welcome their guests as he had eaten earlier. As he stood there, he wondered what his mates would be like and if they would be okay with the multiple mates. The door opened once more and three different men walked in with the three main leaders of the clans. "Welcome Jordan, Hansen, Ginsa. These must be important people to warrant your personal pick up."

"These are our next in line, our heirs," Jordan said. "This is Severus Snape, Potion and Defense against the Dark Arts Master. He used to work for Hogwarts and Dumbledore, but Albus knows of his heritage and would use it against my own."

Harry nodded, "I understand, Jordan. Welcome, Severus." He extended his hand in proper greeting and felt a flash of magic and heat go through him. Looking in to the black eyes of the Vampire Prince, he saw he wasn't the only one.

"Thank you for keeping my family and clan safe," Severus said, with much respect in his voice as he could muster.

Harry smiled, "You are my family now, too. Lorna will show you to your quarters and then to the dining hall for dinner. Now Hansen, who is this?"

"My Lord, this is Remus Lupin," said the Were King. "He is also a Defense Against the Dark Arts Master. I was wonder if it would be alright for Remus' friend Sirius Black to join us?"

Harry smiled, "Of course, my godfather and my parent's best friend are allowed what they want." Turning to Remus, "I'm glad to finally meet you, Moony." At Remus' surprised look, "I've talked with Mum and Dad. I could probably arrange a meeting between you, with Sirius of course, and them. Let me know." He hugged Remus, who clung to him and Harry felt the spark of magic and flare of heat from the werewolf. Pulling back, "We'll discuss it later."

"Thank you, Harry," Remus said, with pride and gratitude in his voice. "Do you have an owl I might use to notify Sirius?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, but send a portkey in the letter to activate once he has read the letter." Remus nodded and him and Hansen were lead to the dining hall, as Hansen already knew where his rooms were.

Ginsa stepped up and bowed, "This is Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco. They are to take over if I'm ever killed. But as my position is a woman's one, they would only hold it until one of them had a daughter."

"Well, that might be a while, my lady," Lucius said, with a slightly sad demeanor. "My wife, through an arranged marriage, betrayed me to the Dark Lord. She was not my mate but it still hurt me deeply."

Harry stepped forward, "You have our condolences, Lucius. You are now among family and we hope that this will heal these wounds." Resting his hand on the male veela's shoulder, the familiar rust of magic and heat, made Harry smile. "Lillian will show you to your room. Blessings of health." Harry smiled as his third walked away. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Or so Harry thought.

Severus followed his maker to their rooms so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he was there until Jordan threw a dagger at him. With unbelievable reflexes, he caught it right before it was supposed to impale him. "Jordan, I believe my mate is the leader of the Ruling Five."

Jordan, for his part didn't look nearly as shocked as he felt, "That is good news, though, so why do you look so troubled?"

Severus sighed and walked over the window, "I feel, no I know that I'm not his only one, and I don't wish to share. I want my mate to want me and only me." Jordan, not knowing what to say, placed his hands on the shoulders of his heir, grounding Severus. Severus leaned into the touch. It was common knowledge for creatures to have more than one mate. Jordan made a note to bring it up with Harry.

Lucius and Draco followed Lillian to the suites that were set up for the veelas. "Milady, is the leader unmated?" Lucius asked, hoping he was not over stepping his boundaries.

"Yes, he is unmated and no, you are not over stepping," Lillian answered. "These are your rooms. The Library is around the corner and fifth door on the right young Draco. Enjoy your rooms and breakfast is at seven." Draco entered the rooms but Lillian stopped Lucius, "There is a room that has drinks where some of your friends will be tonight. It is to the right and third on the left side. Sleep well, Veela Prince."

Lucius would definitely go to the room later and talked to Severus or Remus. Being the mate of the high ruler was not something entered into lightly.

Hansen sensed a change about his heir and stopped them before they entered the dining hall, "Remus, are you okay?"

"No, my King, I believe that I'm the mate to the Ruler of five," Remus almost whispered.

Hansen looked at him with soft eyes, "Do not worry, my son, Harry will find you worthy. Now, let's eat and then you can discuss this with Severus and Lucius." He opened the door and turned back to Remus, "I would suggest holding off on telling Sirius. You never know how he will react." Remus snorted at the standard behavior that even his leader had come to expect from his best friend. He joined his fellow pack members and finally allowed himself to relax.

Little did they know that later would be a revealing night with resurfacing memories and repressed feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Remus, Severus, and Lucius met after dinner to discuss what they had found out. Remus, pouring them all a shot of fire whiskey, cleared his throat, "So, we are all his mate?"

"I believe that we are," Severus started, "but I don't know why I'm having such a problem accepting the two of you. It is entirely to common for multiple mates with high power. Also, you both have been my confidants and my friends for most of my life." He stood and started to pace in front of the fire.

Lucius watched his friend's progress, "I feel the same. It's almost as if something is holding us back."

A thud and a groan from a dark haired wizard as he landed horribly in the middle of the living room. "That was a rush," Sirius Black said, standing up and dusting off. "What are with the long faces, boys?"

Lucius stood, "Now, don't get pissed but the Ruling Leader is your godson and his is our mate."

"Our mate?" Sirius looked confused for a second, then, "What? All three of you?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, but right now we are trying to figure out why we can't seem to get okay with each other."

Sirius sat down on the couch and concentrated, "You guys do remember that you were together in school, right?" They all retook their seats and shook their heads. "Dumbledore must have done something, because I remember telling him that you three were getting along and then a few days later you hated each other."

A few minutes of silence before a knock on the door had them jumping up from their seats. Harry poked his head around the door, "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Harry?" Sirius asked, moving toward the young man in all black. At the nod, Sirius engulfed him in a hug. "I've missed you so much." Harry returned the hug but quickly put Sirius behind him when the growling started. "Guys, remember me, good old straight, Padfoot? No feelings for men, no matter how hot."

Harry just shook his head, "That is not going to help your case, Paddy. Now, Lillian is outside to take you to your room. I'm going to help my mates remember." Sirius backed out the door, waving to Harry and extracting a promise of talking at breakfast. Lucius, Remus, and Severus stopped growling when the threat was gone. "Have a seat, gentlemen, we will be here for a while." Harry gathered his magic and went into each of their minds releasing all the foreign magic in the mind, body, and soul. He watched as they all fell into a deep sleep. Looking at Severus's left arm, he watched as the Dark Mark disappeared. "Be free my mates, see you in the morning."

The next morning, they each found themselves in their own rooms, remembering their youths. Dumbledore had overstepped his boundaries in separating them.

_1977, Sixth year (Remus and Severus)_

_Remus, with his nose buried in his book, went to the shelf to get a reference book to finish writing his essay for potions, when his hand brushed a hand already on top of it. Looking up, he saw Severus, "Hello, Severus, working on your essay?"_

_The Slytherin sneered, slightly, "Yes, Lupin. Now kindly let go of my hand so I can finish. You can have the book once I'm finished."_

_Remus blushed, "Sorry." He pulled his hand back. "I'm just over there. Thanks."_

"_Whatever, Lupin," Snape said, as he grabbed the book and went to his seat. Remus just shook his head and returned to his corner._

_**A few hours later**__,_

_Lucius Malfoy was not happy. His father was forcing him to marry a pureblood witch, not that he had any inclination of following that order. Black harpy, she was. Her and her greasy sister. Now he was looking for his boyfriend, been looking for about an hour now, stopped and hit himself in the head. The Library, where else would Severus be but the Library._

_Walking into the library, he spotted his little vampire sitting in the corner pouring over a few books. Going around the back way to his chair, Lucius leaned over and whispered, "I can think of many more interesting things to do, my dark one." His hand slid around and down the front of Sev's robes and cup the growing hardness._

_Severus groaned, "Luc, I have to finish this and then you can have your way with me." Lucius just licked the vampire's ear and sat down across from him._

_Remus looked up when he saw a flash of blonde hair and watched as Lucius practically purred into Sev's ear, making the dark Slytherin moan. The sound went straight to his groin and he started to get hard. Damn, there went his concentration._

"_You know that werewolf keeps looking over here, Sev," Luc whispered, looking through the old school book. "I think he likes you."_

_Severus glanced over at Remus, "He's okay, but his choice in friends is atrocious. I mean, James Potter and Sirius Black two of the biggest idiots to ever grace the pureblood life."_

_Lucius chuckled, "But you didn't exactly deny that you like him. Let's invite him to join us."_

_Severus looked at Remus, "If he says no, drop it." Lucius nodded and went back to reading. "Aren't you going to ask him?"_

"_Why would I do that, love? He likes you and I'm just an added benefit," Lucius said, watching as Severus finished his essay. "Now, go invite him."_

_Severus stood with the book in his hands and grumbled about spoiled blondes with too much time on their hands. Clearing his throat, "Remus, here is the book."_

_Remus' eyes snapped up to the black pits that were distinctly Severus, "Thank you, Severus." When the dark haired boy paused, "Is there something else?"_

_"I was wondering if you would like to join Lucius and I?" Severus asked, looking anywhere but at the werewolf._

"_Join you?" Remus asked, completely confused._

_Severus scowled, before leaning down right next to Remus' ear and whispering, "Yes, join us in our carnal activities of the naked variety, involving multiple orgasms." He felt the tawny haired boy shiver, "You like that idea don't you, wolf?" To emphasis his point, hand which had been on Remus' thigh to support himself as he seduced his prey, came up to the hard cock and rubbed it with the palm of his hand._

_Remus gripped the table in order not to grab Severus shove him into a bookshelf, "Oh god, please."_

"_I have my notes from the book and I'll help you later to write your essay," Severus said, pulling back to put his face inches from Remus'. "Now let's take this somewhere more private."_

More memories came back and they all met and wake together to breakfast finally feeling like themselves.

Breakfast was in full swing when they arrived and they took their respective seats with their families. Harry glanced at his three mates and noticed that they seemed to be lighter of the heart than they had been last night. One step towards their union, but they still had to wait until Halloween when all their powers would be at their peak.

"Hansen, how many more do you think are still out there? We need to make sure we get everyone in," Harry said to the werewolf on his left.

The WereRuler looked thoughtful for a few moments, "We have one more group, but it is a group of women and young. We could use help getting them. I wouldn't put it past Voldemort or Dumbledore to use them against us."

Harry nodded, "I'll go with you, Hansen. Ginsa, Jordan, everything good on your end?" Both nodded. "Good, good. Lillian and Christens, make sure the pregnant men and women are in the right wing of the house for the medical staff to be able to gain access quickly to them. Everyone, you are all here as family of my friends, so treat my house as if it is your own. Also, for the younger members of the families, if a door is locked do not, I repeat, do not try to open it. They are locked for a reason. Have a good day." He touched each of his mates on the way out the door. Remus tried to follow his Alpha but was told to stay and recuperate that he would need his energy later, which caused the werewolf's mind to go into the gutter. Harry chuckled and swept out behind the Alpha and his guards.

They arrived at the location of the pack of women and children and were shocked to see that Voldemort had brought Fenrir Greyback and his pack.

"Now, hear this," Voldemort hissed, "We want to know where your Alpha leader and the rest of your clan is. If you tell us you will be spared a painful death." Looking around he saw that they didn't look to be giving up the information. He sneered before nodding to Greyback, who smirked and ready himself to spring forward, but was stopped by a wave of magic that snapped his neck and made all the other wolves cower and whimper like new born pups. Voldemort felt searing pain as the magic washed over him and he apparated away. The rest of Greyback's pack stayed on the ground till Hansen came forward and forgave them, accepting them into his pack. The guards helped the women and the children were kept entertained by Harry and his magics.

Lillian and Jemma were waiting for them when they came back, with guards and helpers to show the new wolves where they were to be housed in the castle.

"My lord," Jemma said, handing him to letters, "these arrived while you were out. They are from the Muggle Prime Minister and the Minister for Magic."

Harry accepted the letters and read them over, "The Muggles are on our side and the Minister is with Dumbledore. This letter reeks of the old man." He set fire to the one from the Minister and told Jemma to formulate a strategy to help the Prime Minister and send him a reply. Walking up to the study where he knew his mates were, he smiled when walked in on the threesomes as they were reconnecting. Shutting the door and warded it against intrusion, he walked over to the chair and watched.

Lucius, Severus, and Remus all decided to talk and try to get back to where they had been before Dumbledore had separated them. Once they were in the study they had been in last night, Lucius couldn't hold himself back before pulling Severus into a passionate kiss that left the vampire keening from the loss of it when it ended. Severus had almost no time to recover before his mouth was sufficiently plundered again by the werewolf. Highly aroused, Severus vanished their clothes that separated their body heat from one another. Lucius lowered him to the ground moving down to scent that attracted him the vampire first. Sev's hips came up trying to have his cock touched, sucked, anything in order to feel connected again.

Remus chuckled and hovered over Severus' cock before leaning down to lick it, gaining a lick to his, which was right above Sev's face. Both set the pace fast and fluid, as if they hadn't been apart. Lucius smirked when he caught the werewolf's eyes and hands as they move and held apart the vampire checks. Whispering a spell, he slid two fingers into the puckered entrance, scissoring as he went, before adding a third then fourth finger.

"Fuck me already, Lucius," Severus moaned, thrusting back on the fingers that were leaving him.

Smirking, the Veela lined himself up and thrust in. The scream of pleasure from Severus was cut off by Remus who sealed his lips over the vampires. Lucius continued to pound into the vampire beneath him, while watching the other two devour each other with teeth, lips, and tongue.

Suddenly, Remus was pulled away from Severus, causing all three to stop. "Bad puppy, blondie, and dark one. Starting without me," Harry purred, holding Remus against him. The sexual energy increased in each as they felt fully connected to each other through Harry. The High Ruler manevoured Remus above Severus and magically prepared him, pulling a loud moan from the werewolf. Lining up with the entrance, Harry slammed home causing moans from all four. Remus knew the only reason he was being taken first was the Severus and Lucius were already occupied.

With some unseen signal, Lucius and Harry started to pound into their respective submissive. Remus opened his eyes and realized he was in line with Severus' cock. Engulfing it from top to root, he hummed around his treat as Harry found his prostate. Severus quickly caught on and they were all on their way to cumming.

Severus triggered the orgasms of the others by cumming first and setting Lucius and Remus off, which pulled Harry in last. Careful not to collapse on each other, they all laid out in front of the fire. Harry and Lucius shared a slow, langue kiss, while watching Remus and Severus rest on the carpet.

Pulling away, Harry stood slowly and pulled on his robe before walking over to Severus and kissing him then Remus, before leaving the room.

Lucius, Severus, and Remus looked at one another wondering what had happened.

Harry walked into the main hall, noticing who had caused the wards to ripple. "Who are you and what do you want here?"

The tallest red head bowed, "I'm Bill Weasley and these are my brothers Charlie, Fred, and George and my sister Ginny. We are here to ask for sanctuary. We cannot and will not join our parents and followed Dumbledore. His plans are extensive and he believes that all creatures should be catalogued and quarter in communities. My fiancé is a veela in France, which is where she is with her family, but we cannot get married until Dumbledore and Voldemort are gone."

Harry watched the five reading their auras and seeing the truth in them. "I accept your request and grant you sanctuary. Bill, you may send a letter to your fiancé to let them know of where you are. Lillian, can you show them where they are staying and let the clans know that they are here." Lillian stepped forward and led them out of the room.

Severus felt as though they had done something wrong for Harry to have left them like that. He looked confused at both Remus and Lucius, "Did we miss something?"

Lucius shook his head, "No, not by us anyway."

"Not you at all, gentleman," Jemma said entering the room. "We had some visitors set off the wards. Harry is on his way back up. You cannot complete the bond for two more weeks, so take it slow, well slower, than how you are going now.

They nodded and Harry entered as Jemma left.

"Sorry, some of the Weasley children came asking for sanctuary," Harry said, lounging on the couch. Severus came up and sat in front of him. Running a hand through the silky black hair. "I didn't mean to worry you." He kissed Severus and beckoned the others over. Lucius sat at his feet lifting both into his lap. Remus sat next to Severus and leaned into Harry's leg. "We have to be careful of how far we take our bond until Halloween in two weeks."

Lucius smiled, "Jemma said that a minute before you walked in, but I'm wondering why."

"My strength in magic is on Halloween as I'm a Necromancy master," Harry stated as he tilted Severus' head back, running a hand down his body to the renewed erection. Grabbing the base of the arousal, "Do you need something, Severus?" All Sev could do is moan, but Harry shook his head, "If you don't tell me what you want I can't do anything for you."

Severus sighed as the hand started to move on him, "I just want you. I want you to touch me so I don't feel so alone. To complete me."

Harry smiled next to his vampire's ear, "I will." He looked to Lucius and Remus as he answered the question. "I will."


End file.
